beyondthemetagamefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Bonus: The Crossover Episode ft. The Smash Bros Cast
BTM goes for the Crossover in this episode! The Family Guy/Simpsons ain't got nothing on this! AV and Peon appear on the Smash Bros. Cast podcast to talk with N64Josh and NightCrawlr about jumping into the competitive scene. Questions Discord member BSquared64: Being pretty new to smash and not able to get into elite so far, what would you recommend I do for locals? Should I sign up or watch? There is a very active community in my region. I am not really involved with them at all yet. 'AV:' First of all, a few things to break down here. Getting into Elite is not necessarily a sign that you shouldn’t be attending tournaments. So, I’d say go. Like we talked about, it’s really important that you get out there, make friends, learn new matchups, and learn how people play in person. There’s definitely a huge culture that you need to get used to. Go in to your first event, I’d recommend it, even if you’re not playing. The next question: “Should I sign up or watch?” I just think you should get out there. That’s the most important thing. Obviously I would recommend you to sign up because it’s a good experience. Just get experience playing in a tournament, because it’s a very different environment. It’s extremely high pressure, sometimes. If you’re someone who really likes winning, you find yourself doing a lot of the same options. You understand how you work when you panic. It’s kind of a beautiful thing as long as you look at it introspectively. If you are still on the fence, just go there. Play some friendlies with people. Just get some games in and watch how the culture is and try to get acclimated to it. So, that would be my recommendation. Peon: I couldn’t agree more. 'Discord member AzuraEL: Is having a significant other who doesn’t support your smash career the most annoying thing about relationships? It is for me lol' 'Peon:' I didn’t say lol, they did. AV: That’s an important distinction. I think this is a very loaded question because this involves me possibly taking a side and obviously I know AzuraEL from our Discord. They’re an awesome person but I think I want to answer this as neutrally as possible. I think that as long as Smash isn’t interfering with normal day-to-day life. I think it’s important that the base minimum is that your significant other is just supporting your hobby and supporting your competitive drive. They just need to be okay with you doing it. They’re not obligated to play the game with you or show up to tournaments with you, but as long as they are okay that you’re playing the game and as long as you have a healthy relationship with the game. What do you think Peon? Peon: I think you said that perfectly. I think that you have to be fair to her, or him. They don’t have to be your cheerleader. It’s nice if they are. They don’t have to watch you get to Elite Smash. Of course it’s nice if that’s the case, but as long as they’re not judging you, saying: “I wish you played football instead of Smash” or “I wish you watched reality television with me instead of playing Smash.” It’s complicated and there are a lot of factors at play. I think you summed it up perfectly, AV. I wouldn’t be adding anything. I think you really nailed it. AV: I’m pretty sure I got that. I have heard similar things come out of your mouth, so I’ll give you some credit for that. Discord member Kemor: What’s the best advice for playing competitively, you’ve ever gotten? 'Peon:' Back in my early, let’s use AzureEL’s wording from the previous question, career. Yeah, my Smash career. Early on a player by the name of Super Sega Genesis, his name was Genesis but his tag was Super Sega. I was a Falcon main early on in Smash 4 and it was back in the day when you could do mid-set coaching. So, in between games you could talk to your homey, like: “What am I doing wrong? Help me out.” Which is so funny to think about. That seems so long ago that you could do that. My homie Super Sega was like: “Yo Peon! Why aren’t you just F smashing? The dude gets up off the ledge every time and just Spot Dodges every time. Wait for that Spot Dodge and hit him.” and I was like: “What if I miss? Then he can destroy me with Back Throw me.” He said: “Dude, just take a risk. You play Falcon. How else are you gonna win? You have to kill him somehow.” What it got me to do was start paying attention to my opponents habits, which sounds so dumb, now to me. At the time, I didn’t realize how important that was. I was super new to the scene, so ever since then I realized: “What is my opponent doing? How does he go about his decision-making process? What things does he do over and over again? How can I best punish them?” That aspect of my gameplay hadn’t ever been challenged before and, for me, I always remember that little encouragement he gave me. Navigation Home | Closing Q&A